1. Field
The invention provides anaerobic curable compositions, and methods of their production and use.
2. Brief Description of Related Technology
Anaerobic adhesive compositions generally are well-known. See e.g., R. D. Rich, “Anaerobic Adhesives” in Handbook of Adhesive Technology, 29, 467-79, A. Pizzi and K. L. Mittal, eds., Marcel Dekker, Inc., New York (1994), and references cited therein. Their uses are legion and new applications continue to be developed.
Furthermore, it is well known that adhesion on oily surfaces is difficult. For example, anaerobic thread locker products have been used extensively to lock various bolts and nuts to prevent them from becoming loose during use. In general, anaerobic thread locker products offer good curing speed and produce required torque strength after cure on ferrous metal surfaces. However, when the bolts and nuts are made with steel and they remain covered with oil, the curing speed of a medium strength anaerobic adhesive, for instance, may be compromised and the torque strength of the cured anaerobic adhesive may not be optimal. It would be a significant commercial advantage if the cure speed and torque strength could be improved.